Hill View Manor
' Hill View Manor' is the twelfth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Hillview Manor? Cloaked in death? Hmmm, this is going to be good. Located in New Castle, PA, the Manor was a home for the homeless, disabled and elderly population. In other words, many people died there, including several suicides. Needless to say, the small staff that works in the Manor are scared to death. Literally! Two patients claimed to have seen an apparition of a little boy in Room 208, and then they died shortly afterwards! The claims are of full-bodied male apparitions, including one that has had verbal interactions with people. Other experiences include voices, touching and a dog that wouldn't enter a certain part of the building. Good thing Maddie the dog is on case. The building has a lot of mold, so the team has to wear masks during this investigation. Jason and Grant start out in the cafeteria, where some have reportedly heard a woman screaming and a door slamming. People claim they hear a crazy noise, like something clawing at the door and then a huge BANG! They're not sure what to make of that. On the third floor, Adam and Amy set out the K2 meter and recorder to monitor activity down the hall. They hear a yell and Amy sees a bizarre shadow blocking the window- they both get chills! Adam then joins Britt in the north section of the Manor, and they see a shadow blocking the light from the window that they just can't explain. When Steve and Tango take a turn on the third floor, they hear a knock on the door. As in knuckles! There is nothing else that could make that sound. Neat! Later Britt and Adam investigate Room 208 and try to draw out the child-spirit with toys. They get some strong hits on the K2 from their EVP questions. Jason and Grant take Maddie the Dog down the hall of 1 North, and she becomes very hesitant to go on as if she feels threatened. After a while she calms down, but is suddenly startled again as if she'd been shocked! They've never seen Maddie act like this. Amy and Adam visit the same area, and Amy lines up the flashlights down the hall to provoke a spirit response. "If you want us to leave, turn on the flashlight in front of Room 129," says Amy. Without warning the light begins to flickers on and off like a strobe light. This is no joke! When revisiting the cafeteria, Grant, Jason and Maddie hear a huge bang. They ask for another one, and they got it! Then Steve and Tango visit room 208, but don't get any results. During the reveal, the team learns that after they left a window was smashed in room 129, and a chair moved by itself. Clearly, Amy and Adam provoked something with their flashlight game! Every team had experiences and there is certainly enough evidence to say there is activity in the Manor. Great case! Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes